Artificial mechanical ventilation concepts include mechanical ventilators, high frequency ventilators, and extracorporeal membrane oxygenation (ECMO) ventilators. Total liquid ventilation (TLV) is a radical departure from these concepts. With TLV, lungs of a patient are completely filled with liquid, for example perfluorocarbon (PFC), and a fluid ventilator provides a cyclic respiratory volume renewal.
Unfortunately, the deployment and use of the TLV technology in a clinical setting has been limited. The present invention aims at providing at least partial solutions to problems that are seen as limiting such deployment and use.